Love Is An Open Door
by SalteyJam
Summary: Amu is forced to live with her hostile uncle, after the death of her parents. Ikuto is forced to move to a new home and attend a new school. What happens when they fall for each other?
1. Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Shugo Chara characters or anything to do with the show or manga**

* * *

Hinamori Amu slowly crept up the front doorstep to her home. She gingerly twisted the door handle and stepped inside, bracing herself for what was to come. As she tiptoed down the hall she jumped at the booming voice that was reprimanding her.

"Where on earth have you been?!" a stern voice scolded.

"I was at work" Amu whispered back her head suddenly becoming fascinated with the floor.

"Tsk. And why didn't you inform me, you little wretch?".

_I couldn't tell you because you were drunk, _Amu thought to herself.

"Tomorrow's your payday correct? I'll have the money transferred to my account".

"Can't I please keep some?" She pleaded.

"How _dare_ you speak to your father that way, you ugly bitch. Now get lost" Amu's father shoved her aside as he walked past her, her body banging into the wall. "Oh, and don't forget to do my laundry" He smiled and sauntered down the hallway.

Amu sighed. She'd been living like this for a year now. Ever since her parents died and she'd been forced to stay with her uncle she'd become a free maid service, as well as a personal chef and assistant, only she doesn't get paid for her services. He likes to refer to himself as her father, but that could never be true. No one could ever replace him, especially someone like her uncle. Of course she didn't like it here, but there was virtually nothing she could do to prevent it. Amu brushed her pink locks out of her face, sighed, then continued on her way to complete the household chores.

* * *

Ikuto stretched and yawned. All he wanted to do was sleep. Is that too much to ask? His eyes fluttered open to see houses flashing past him, one suburban street after the other. His head was resting on the car window. He and his mother were on their way to a new home where he would be attending a new school. He sighed. School was such a waste of time. It was incredibly boring. Well, it was boring everywhere he went, to be honest. If only his mother didn't have to change jobs. What a pain.

"We're nearly there sweetie" Ikuto's mother smiled at him. He gave a half smile back, the best he could manage. It was becoming late afternoon and they had been in the car for a while so he was partially excited to arrive.

"Here we are!" Ikuto's mother exclaimed, looking like a child on Christmas morning. What was she so excited about? The house looked alright, fairly average. He got out of the car and began to help unpack their things.

Ikuto dropped a cardboard box to the ground.

"Sweetie, there's one box left in the car, could you please go and get it?" his mother asked as she walked by him carrying a box, her steps slow from the additional weight she was carrying. Ikuto strolled out of the house to the car, picking up the box with ease. As he turned away from the car he saw a girl at the neighbouring house to their right, looking through the mail she had just retrieved from their mailbox. Ikuto stared at her. Whoa. Who was she? She was beautiful. The girl suddenly, turned to walk back inside her house when she looked up, locking eyes with Ikuto. She looked surprised at first, and then gave a slight smile and nod before tuning and retreating inside her home. Ikuto stared after her for a moment, and then shook his head aggressively. What on earth was he doing? He hurried back inside to begin the unpacking process.

* * *

Amu blushed as she closed the front door. Wow. Who was he? He was gorgeous. She shook her head violently and went back to work. It was getting late and she still had homework to complete. She walked into the living room to finish folding the washing. After about ten minuted of folding the laundry, Amu's hair was forcefully grabbed and yanked back.

"Oi, you little bitch! You still haven't finished? You're fucking hopeless, why do I even bother with you?" he threw his hand into the air, releasing her hair. Amu sprung around and saw the empty beer bottle in the palm of his hand. She groaned inwardly. Her hands shook at her sides, fear of what he might do creeping down her skin, giving her Goosebumps all over her small frame.

"You piss me off, get out of here until you learn to do things properly" Her grabbed her hand tightly and yanked her to the front door, throwing her out into the night. The door slammed behind her. Amu turned around to face the closed door. She rested her head against it, tiredness washing over her. Why was this happening to her? This isn't fair. Amu decided to head toward her local park, there was no way her uncle would be letting her inside the house anytime soon. She wandered down to the park, her favourite place to get some time to herself, some peace and quiet. She reached the park; the night was silent, with the crunching of leaves from her footsteps being the only exception. She breathed in the night summer air as she walked to sit under her favourite luscious green tree. She flopped down onto the grass, tucking her knees to her chest, her back resting on the trunk of the tree. With the surrounding silence and nothing to occupy her mind, she drifted off into memories of her beloved parents. Then to the horrid months she had spent with her uncle. Before she knew it she felt drops of liquid splashing onto her hands that were resting on her knees. She sniffled and wiped her face angrily. She was angry at herself for crying, for being weak. Amu then heard the leaves of the tree rustle, figuring it was from the wind until she expectantly heard a deep voice from in front of her.

* * *

Ikuto placed the last box into the kitchen, just as his mother had asked of him.

"Hey mum, can I go out for a quick walk?" Ikuto had always enjoyed going out at night time.

"Sure sweetie, just don't stay out too long" She smiled at him. "We can leave the unpacking of the boxes for tomorrow, it's already fairly late". Ikuto smiled back at her and left the house, ready to explore the area. He didn't really pay much attention to the street names that he passed, for he never got lost as he had a great sense of direction. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. He felt really tired but the cool air felt nice outside. He didn't quite want to return as of yet. The footpath he was following had opened up into a park,that looked incredibly inviting. Finding a nice enough looking tree, Ikuto climbed up and decided to take a quick nap. Before he fell asleep, he could hear her crunching of the leaves from footsteps, but couldn't see the source, for the branches were blocking his view. Then all of a sudden he could see the culprit when he looked directly toward the ground. It was the girl he had seen just earlier, who was now slumped against the tree. Now what was he supposed to do? Ikuto wanted to leave, but was fascinated by the girl. His thoughts about departing where interrupted when he heard a sniffle coming from the girl as she rubbed her eyes. Without thinking Ikuto jumped down from the tree branch, landing in front of the girl and asked "Hey, are you alright?". The girl looked utterly shocked, which was understandable to Ikuto since he had just appeared out of nowhere. He waited patiently for her reply.

"I'm fine, thanks" the girl said with a fake smile plastered on her face. Ikuto could see through her fake persona. He bent down on his knees and leaned toward her all in one swift motion.

"That's good, it would be bad for a nice girl like you to be unhappy" He stated to her in a low whisper. She blushed in response. Ikuto smirked. This girl was cute, and fun to tease. "Y'know it's not safe for you to be out here at night, let me walk you home?" he questioned to her.

"I can't go home" she said glumly looking at the grass instead of Ikuto's face.

"Hmm. Well then come to mine for a while. We are neighbours after all" He smirked.

"Ah-um, only if it's not a bother to you or your family" the girl replied shyly.

"It's not. Let's go." Ikuto held out his hand which the girl took it hesitantly. He helped her up and started back toward his new home.

"Oh yeah, by the way, what's your name?" He inquired.


	2. Makeshift

"Amu-chan, huh?" Ikuto peered at the girl with the pink hair. "I'm Ikuto, you can call me my Lord" he smugly stated looking for her reaction.

"As if, only in your dreams" she coolly replied.

"So you already think you'll be in my dreams tonight? What would we be doing when you call me my Lord huh?" Ikuto teases as he opened the door to his house, leaving a stunned girl with no chance to respond.

"Tadaima" Ikuto stated as he waltzed inside his new home.

"Sorry for the intrusion" Amu whispered timidly.

"Hey mum I brought a friend" Ikuto yelled out trying to locate his mother.

His mother turned around the corner of the kitchen stating "How could you possibly have a friend, Ikuto?" She spotted Amu next to him. "Oh my, well hello there".

"Ah, pleased to meet you" Amu said genuinely. This woman gave off a very motherly feeling, something she missed.

Ikuto asked Amu "Want to see my room? Hey mum….which ones my room?" Amu giggled. Ikuto gave an adorable half smile and winked at her. He got them drinks and led Amu to a room where they sat and sipped and talked about all sorts of things. It felt like they had already known each other, and the time was passing in a flash as they discovered new things about one another. Ikuto spoke of where he had been before he arrived here, tiptoeing around why Amu didn't want to return home. He made her laugh, blush, yell, and although she didn't want to admit it, he made her heart beat fast too. Just when she thought she would never want to leave there was a knock on the door. I t opened to reveal Ikuto's mother.

"Amu honey, it's already 10.30, you should be heading home now, ne?" she gave a sweet smile that had hidden concern behind it.

"I'll walk you out" Ikuto said as he walked out of the room with Amu following his tail. He opened the door and Amu stepped outside, turning toward Ikuto to say her goodbyes.

"So, don't I get a goodnight kiss?" Ikuto questioned and stuck out his cheek, looking across to her expectantly.

Amu blushed. "W-what are you talking about?! Goodnight!" she turned and walked away, flicking her hair in the process in an attempt to act cool and spicy as a recover for her dead giveaway cheeks.

Ikuto watched after her, sexily smirked while inwardly laughing to himself, turned and went back inside to what he was beginning to like calling home.

...

Amu had returned the previous night to find a passed out uncle of hers on the kitchen table. She sighed, picking up the bottles. She hauled her uncle up and took two steps, almost falling flat due to his weight and size, until she made it to the couch where she plonked him down. She grabbed the nearest blanket and tossed it over him then rubbed her eyes, the weariness of the long day taking over her. She dragged her feet upstairs and flopped onto her bed, dreaming sweet dreams about a certain blue-haired boy.

…

The next morning Amu awoke with a start as her uncle had woken her up by touching her face.

"Good morning!" he merrily sang. "Ah, good…morning" Amu answered questionably as she got off the bed and started to head out the room. Her uncle's voice stopped her at the door when he asked "Did you put the blanket on me, put me on the couch and clean up?" he said staring after her strangely. He got up and walked over to her when she told him she had. He grabs her and pulls her into a suffocating hug.

"I love you Amu, I really, really dooo".

_Stop it. Stop lying to me._

"You're such a good girl; I'll buy you a treat tomorrow, how about it?"

_No, you don't think that. Stop saying things you won't do. You'll be back to normal tomorrow. Don't make me go through the pain of having hopes that I will be treated with some dignity._

"Enough!" Amu yelled, pushing her uncle away from her. He looked hurt. _Good_, Amu thought to herself as she looked away from him. He stared blankly at her for a moment until a flash of anger appeared on his face as he took Amu's into his hands, smashing his dry, coarse lips into hers, holding her firmly in place, suffocating her with the revolting taste of his mouth. He moved his lips all around her mouth, as if he couldn't fit enough of hers into his, stifling Amu's screams. Amu was pushing him away, only angering him further so he smacked her against the wall of her bedroom, lips still connected to her own. He parted to catch his breath, only to insert his slithering tongue down her throat once he had done so. Amu did her best to kick and scream but her uncle's long legs had her pinned up against the wall, his hands holding her face into his desired position. She pushed yet his strength was too much for her. His tongue continued to caress the inside of her mouth; Amu felt his slimy, wet saliva on her lips and the skin all around it. Tears began to streak Amu's face, mixing with the saliva. Amu's uncle could taste the saltiness of them once they reached her lips. Realising she was crying her stopped and looked at her, the flame of desire had burned and in his eyes she saw regret for what he had done. Noticing his moment of weakness Amu pushed him away with all her might and ran out the room and the house, not even seeing him fall backwards from her push that contained strength she didn't even know she had. She ran out onto the street, her head in a jumble, her short frantic breaths out of control. She tried to calm down and wipe her face clean as she thought of one place she could go. She pounded on her neighbour's front door. After a minute of desperation and impatience Ikuto answered the door and saw Amu standing before him.

"Ah so you wanted a kiss after all" Ikuto smirked.

_I already got one_, Amu thought in despair and disgust.

"C-can I stay here today? Please, I'm begging you!"

"Sure, come on in" Ikuto stepped to the side allowing her space to pass through the doorway and into the house.


	3. Slumber

**So I completely forgot I even wrote this story and I'm on holidays so I thought I would write another chapter for fun :) I tried to make it long for anyone who reads this. Please forgive my late night writing, i'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or One Piece**

* * *

That morning at the breakfast table, Ikuto was thinking of the bubble-gum haired girl.

"She's a nice girl, isn't she?" Ikuto's mother smirked. Ikuto simply glanced at her and yawned.

She tried the topic again after pouring Ikuto a glass of milk, the concern in her tone of voice evident, "But I can't help feeling she's hiding something, did she not seem quite sad yesterday?"

"Hmm" Ikuto mumbled as he stared into space. He had thought something was up. He was going to get to the bottom of this, for she was such an intriguing girl. Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. His mother glanced at him quizzically. Ikuto went and answered the door, and was pleasantly surprised by who stood before him.

"Ah so you wanted a kiss after all" he smirked. Amu didn't look very amused. She looked worried and was dishevelled; wearing what Ikuto thought was her attire from the previous night.

"C-can I stay here today? Please, I'm begging you!" Amu beseeched, her eyes running rapidly from her house back to him.

"Sure, come on in" Ikuto stepped to the side allowing her space to pass through the doorway and into the house. He closed the door and walked back to his mother, Amu tailing behind him, standing rather close.

"Mum, Amu's come to spend the day" He looked back at her, who stood diagonally behind him and noticed her small frame shaking uncontrollably. It wasn't a cold day today. There was another reason for this. These thoughts ran wildly through Ikuto's mind as his mother and Amu exchanged greetings. She offered her some breakfast and she agreed politely, and Ikuto sat back at the table, now with a new addition, their unexpected guest. Ikuto's mum rambled on and on as she ate, not noticing how little Amu consumed. However, Amu did appear to be getting better as they chatted, and his mother invited Amu to go shopping with her later.

Once they were excused, Ikuto then told Amu to follow him as they went upstairs to his room. He had unpacked quite a lot already. His mother had woke him up early saying that there was work to be done, and that he was lazy, after he had just stretched and turned away from the bright light that shone through the curtains she had just sprung open, almost blinding Ikuto.

Ikuto could tell Amu was still distressed and wished to cheer her up, she was no fun when she was all serious. How could he tease her, when she is in this state?

"Have a look, if you want" he said as he gestured to his bookshelf that covered the length of his wall. He looked at Amu, who was standing nervously close to the door, one arm around her waist, holding the other that lay straight down her side in place. Her eyes followed where he pointed which halted once she caught the bookshelf in her sights.

After she had been browsing the titles for a while, Amu noticed a large section of manga.

"Oh, you have One Piece" she smiled and looked at the variety of manga.

"Yeah, I used to be really into it. You read manga?" he inquired.

"Ah, yeah, I used to have heaps" she smiled fondly, as if at a distant memory, long forgotten and her eyes grew sadder.

Ikuto walked over to her and plucked a book from its perch, which was on the other side of Amu from where he was standing. Amu was facing toward the bookshelf, Ikuto side-on to her as he picked up the book, his arm extending just above her eye sight. He leaned in awfully close to her face so that he could reach it, and as he succeeded in retrieving it, he saw Amu's blush as she looked up to his direction and met his blue eyes. His eyes locked on with hers and they stared at each other, both entranced. Ikuto's clock he had set on the wall that morning softly ticked away, yet both parties were oblivious.

"Amuuuu" his mother sung as the door abruptly swung open, making both himself and Amu jolt and turn their heads with shock toward his door.

"Amu, I need to get groceries now, you can lead me to the nearest shopping district, right? She smiled sweetly.

"Sure" Amu replied as she walked out with Ikuto's mother. Ikuto watched her turn around to face him as she said goodbye and that she will see him later, and then they were both gone. After staring blankly at the door, he looked back to the manga in his hand and flopped onto his bed and began to read.

* * *

Amu was captivated by Ikuto's eyes. She could not tear her own away from his. For a moment nothing else existed but the two of them, in that perfect, silent moment, gazing at one another. Well, it would have been silent if it weren't for Amu's rapidly beating heart drumming in her ears. Nothing else filled her mind but the sight of Ikuto. No words were being said, yet it felt like they were talling each other something. All too soon she was disrupted by the door swinging open and hearing her name being called. She jumped so high she was surprised she hadn't hit the roof above her head. Ikuto's mother asked her to accompany her shopping.

"Sure" Amu replied half happy to be invited, yet disappointed at the interruption. She said farewell to Ikuto for now and left with his mother. Soon they were almost at the shopping centre, when Ikuto's mother looked over to Amu, who seemed to have something worrying on her mind.

"Thank you for being a friend to Ikuto, Amu" she smiled happily. "To be honest with you, I'm concerned for him. Here I am, making him move once again. The poor thing, I'm sure he misses his friends and is worried about starting the new school tomorrow. He is such a handful though! What a troublesome boy he is!" she chuckled as she glanced at Amu. "To tell you the truth, I've always wanted a daughter, that's why I'm so excited to go shopping with you Amu! Let's buy lots of wonderful female clothing together." She winked at Amu.

"I'd really love that" Amu beamed back at Ikuto's mother.

"Oh, and Amu. Don't forget, you can always come to me if anything is bothering you, okay?" she raised her eyebrows up quizzically.

"Thank you very much" Amu replied. They spent the rest of the afternoon looking at stores and buying food. Amu was given a new outfit that she loved and she found a really cute bracelet that Ikuto's mother bought for her. It was the same colour as her school uniform, with charms of a heart; spade, cross, clover and diamond. She was going to wear it tomorrow.

They went back to Ikuto's house and his mother prepared dinner as Amu went back to Ikuto's room with some snacks. She knocked and entered to find him asleep on his bed, with manga in his hand. She closed the door behind her, placed the snacks on the table quietly and gingerly walked a bit closer to get a better look. She couldn't believe this, that she was in a boy's room, especially Ikuto's room, he was so good looking, and looked so peaceful in his sleep. She peered down at him, inspecting his handsome features. Ikuto has mainly on one side of his double bed, curled up like a cat. Amu was so tired after shopping, and the bed looked so inviting, that she couldn't help but lie down quietly and drift off to sleep.

* * *

Ikuto awoke and stretched until he hit something next to him. When he looked over he saw Amu's face mere centimetres away from his own. _Looks like she couldn't resist me_. He smirked, laying there, taking in her beauty. Then he thought of something fun to do. He leaned in, stopping so that his lips were right above her ear.

"I know you want me, but this is too forward of you, Amu" he whispered seductively. Just as he had planned Amu had sprung awake, almost falling off the bed in the process. He began to laugh, her antics were simply too funny.

"D-don't laugh at me! Baka neko!" Amu exclaimed, she was blushing from embarrassment.

"Who do you think you're calling a baka?!" He said back as he touched her chin and pushed it up. She replied by poking out her tongue at him. "And what do you mean by neko?" he asked, honestly confused.

Amu smirked, "I'll never tell".

"But Amu, now that we've shared the same bed together, don't you think you should be honest with me?" he winked and smiled simultaneously. He witnessed her blush and splutter something about how he was deranged. The two of them spent the rest of the evening reading manga and eating snacks together, both loving lazing around with one another. Amu dined with them as well that evening, before claiming she had to go home to prepare for school tomorrow. Ikuto didn't want her to go back home, whenever he saw her after she had been home, she always appeared to be in despair. He opened the door for he and she stepped out, turning around to say goodnight.

Ikuto leaned toward her, his face so utterly close as he asked coolly "I get to take a kiss this time, right? It is the second date after all".

Amu's face turned red "H-huh?! Date? You're insane! Goodnight!" she abruptly turned on her heel and walked away.


	4. Interlocked

**So i decided to continue this story after a looong time. There aren't any guardian characters but Amu has the qualities of them in the story**

* * *

Amu stepped out of her house, the cold morning air sending shivers up her spine. She sighed as she flung her bag over her shoulder and began to walk to school. She had managed to avoid coming into contact with her uncle but she knew she wouldn't be so lucky tonight. She couldn't avoid him forever. The last thing she wanted to do was see his despicable face, yet it's inevitable that that time will come. Monday mornings are hard, especially when you have the whole week to get through. Amu didn't particularly like school. It's not that she hates it; it's just that she doesn't have many friends, or any for that matter. She feels like she can't be herself at school. She doesn't know how to relax and fit in through her true character. So she puts on a fake persona. It just sort of happens, she can't help it. Amu arrived at school and walked toward her classroom. She took a shortcut around the back of the school. That's when she spotted Seiichiro getting bullied, a timid first year boy.

"C'mon, hurry up and give us your money, you little twerp" one of the boys demanded. Another one of the same age joined in.

"Yeah, we aint got all day" he spat as he kicked Seiichiro in the leg. These boys were all first years, yet Seiichiro doesn't have the courage to stand up for himself. Amu saw herself in him; how she couldn't fight back toward her Uncle. Well she wasn't going to stand idly by and do nothing.

"Hey! Would you little shrimps like to get out of my way, or am I gonna have to make you?" she glared at them.

"Shit! We've been caught, and by that bitch. Let's split!" the two boys nodded at each other before running away. Seiichiro slowly got up and thanked Amu for her help. Amu simply stated it was nothing then continued on her way. Seiichiro followed behind her, talking about how she was like a superhero to him. Amu inwardly smiled. She really liked him, he was a good kid. It makes her sad to think he gets bullied. He followed her all the way to her classroom before thanking her again and heading toward his own class. Amu gave a sideways smile as she watched him leave, knowing that he would be alright. He may not be strong physically but he is always positive mentally. Amu's half smile vanished as she entered the classroom, sitting at her desk and flicking her hair. Class hadn't started yet. Here goes her façade of being cool again. She sighed and looked out of the window, resting her elbow on her desk and her head in the palm of her hand. As she gazed at the sky she daydreamed of a better life, away from her uncle, away from school, and away from her fake personality. She imagined an ideal life where she was accepted and most of all, loved.

* * *

Ikuto looked out the window of his new classroom at Seiyo Academy. He hated going to a new school. School was so boring to him; he already knew all of the material anyway. Ikuto felt eyes burn into the back of his head; he turned and smiled at all the girls in class who were staring at him with hearts as eyes. He winked at one of them and she sighed longingly. Just then the teacher entered and class began. At lunch break a student approached Ikuto's desk.

"You sure are popular with the women, eh?" He gave a crooked smile. "I'm Kukai, nice ta meetcha" he held out his hand and Ikuto accepted it. "Wanna tour of the school?" he offered and Ikuto nodded. They walked to the cafeteria to buy some lunch as Kukai told him about the school, their teacher, and the students in their class. When they were on their way back to the classroom Kukai was still babbling on, "So any one of the girls catch your fancy yet?" he jested, when Ikuto spotted someone turn the corner of the corridor in front of them. He stopped short when he realised a certain pink-haired girl was walking down the hall.

"There might be one" he stated to himself as he watched her, although Kukai heard his response also. As Kukai looked to see who Ikuto was speaking about, he saw Hinamori Amu glance up from the floor and stop short when she saw Ikuto. She seemed surprised to see him.

They both stared at each other and Ikuto smiled, "we must be destined for each other" he winked as Amu smiled. She came closer and stated how she didn't know he was going to attend her school, and asked what year he was. Ikuto told her and they both realised he was her upperclassmen by a year. Ikuto talked with her for a while, with Kukai joining in at times. Soon the bell rang much too quickly and the two of them said goodbye and parted ways, both going in the opposite directions. Ikuto glanced back behind him for a second to see Amu returning to her class, and as he looked away from her, returning his eyes straight ahead, he missed Amu sneaking a glance after him, just quick enough to watch him turn around the corner.

* * *

Amu tuned around the corner as she arrived at the park. She didn't go straight home after school. Instead she went to her favourite spot at the park, as she was prolonging seeing her Uncle for as long as possible. She lay down on the grass and made herself comfortable, pulling out her sketchbook and beginning to draw. She sat there blissfully unaware of the time that was passing by, as she was so concentrated on her sketch to think about anything else. Her hair gently blew in the wind as she focused on her strokes. She loved the smell of the pencil on the paper, the feeling of the wind and the grass, how calm it made her. When she finally finished, it took her a moment to let what she had drawn really sink in. She stared at the sketch of the parents smiling happily and placed her hand atop of it. She missed them so much. Suddenly Amu was interrupted in her reminiscence when she heard someone approaching. She saw that it was Ikuto as he reached her. He was in casual clothes while Amu was still in her school uniform. She looked up at Ikuto as he plonked himself down next to her, swinging an arm around her shoulder.

"Miss me?" he smirked before staring at her sketch. "Nice drawing" he stated as he admired her work. "You're really good at it" he said.

"Thanks." Amu shyly offered. "I wasn't always good, I've had to practice heaps" she half-smiled at him as he looked back to the sketch once again.

"Who are they?" he asked unknowingly. Amu gave a sad smile as she looked at the drawing again and told him they were her parents. He asked where they were and said he was sorry when he found out. Amu told him about living with her uncle, and even let him know how much she hated it. Amu found it hard to talk about it but she trusted Ikuto enough to tell him. She hadn't told anyone else what it was like with her uncle. Ikuto seemed sympathetic. He listened to her as the afternoon turned into dusk. They parted, for it was time for both of them to go home. They said their goodbyes and stated that they would see each other the next day. They reached their houses, standing in between the two. Amu insisted she was fine when she noticed Ikuto being reluctant to leave her. Ikuto bent down and gave Amu a kiss on the check. Amu blushed a fantastic shade of scarlet.

"That's a present for you" he winked at her and walked confidently home, closing the door behind him. Amu stood there dumbfounded. _What just happened? _Amu turned and staggered home in a daze.


	5. Seranade

Ikuto slowly staggered up the stairway of his home. He chucked his bag down in his room and flopped onto the bed. His mind instantly wondered off as he thought about Amu. He wondered why he hadn't seen her at school today; he even searched for her, but to no avail. Was she avoiding him because he had kissed her last night? Ikuto grabbed his phone and called her. He heard it ring and mentally told her to pick up.

"Hello?" he heard Amu softly answer the phone.

"Yo, where were you today? Everything alright?" He questioned, genuinely concerned. There was a short pause before Amu replied.

"Yeah, everything's fine, I just had stuff to do at home today" she simply stated. Ikuto seemed sceptical.

"Then do you want to come over?" he questioned, testing if she was really okay or not.

"I'm sorry I uhm...can't. I still have something I need to do. Sorry, bye, bye" she hung up the phone and Ikuto was left feeling confused. If she was fine then she should be able to come over, and if she had the day off today then what could she possibly need to do? Ikuto sighed as he began his homework at his desk.

Ikuto yawned as he stretched and rubbed his sore shoulder. He had been writing a long time and just finished all of his work. He felt restless from sitting in the one spot for hours. He looked about his room, wondering what he should do next when he spotted his violin. Suddenly a wave of longing to play the instrument washed over him. He didn't want to be cooped up in his room any longer so he grabbed the case and headed toward the park. The early night was inviting and the stars shone above him. No one was in the park and it was peaceful. He was just near the tree he always saw Amu at when he heard a voice. It was a women's singing voice. Ikuto realised that it was Amu, standing with her back against the tree, facing away from him. As she sung her mind seemed to be off in some distant place. Ikuto closed his eyes as he focused on her voice. He quite liked it. He quickly realised he knew the song she was singing, so he placed his case on the ground and pulled out his violin. She still hadn't noticed him there yet and when he began to play her singing momentarily stopped as she whipped her head around to see where the sound was coming from. Ikuto kept playing and Amu smiled at him. She quickly joined in again and the two of them performed to each other. They both happily stayed like that together, under the stars, enjoying it until the song was over. Ikuto then walked up to Amu after putting his violin away. When he got close to her Amu turned her face away from him.

"Hey" Ikuto said as he gently pushed her chin back toward him. When he saw what she was hiding his face dropped. On it was a purple bruise on her upper cheek.

"Amu" he said with worry. He stroked her cheek that wasn't hurt. He then pulled her into a hug and held her close to him. He felt the urge to protect her. This was despicable. As he held Amu to his chest he made a vow to himself that he wasn't going to let that pig get away with this.

* * *

_(The day before)_

Amu couldn't believe Ikuto had kissed her on her cheek. She shook it from her mind as she entered her house and crept up the stairs to her room. When she was at the door to her bedroom slowly turning its handle, she jumped when she heard her uncle say something behind her.

"You came back" he stated the obvious. He smiled at her, a smile that made Amu's stomach twist in a knot. Amu could tell straight away that he had been drinking once again.

"I'm shoo glad" he informed her as he pulled her into an embrace. Amu wanted to push him off her but she knew it would only make things worse. "I'm sho ssorry, Amu, honney. You know I reeally didn't mean it. You know how muchh I love you, yess?" he asked as he pulled back and placed a hand on her head. "Will you forgive me? It's just so hard, yknow? I'm sorry, Amu. I'm sorry". He hugged her again and Amu felt tears form in her eyes. She trembled in fear as she just stood there and let him hold her. That's all she could do. Her uncle had kissed her, and beat her, things an uncle shouldn't do to his niece. But when he begged and pleaded for her she felt a pang in her heart. Although she hated him, he was the only family she had, and he was just like her, all alone with no one to help him. Amu had tried to help him through his addiction to alcohol but it never turned out well, he would always lash out at her. He hadn't stopped mourning the loss of his wife. Amu was brought out of her reverie when her uncle kissed Amu on her cheek, right where Ikuto had done so before. Amu's face contorted as he did so, for she hated his touch, especially where she had just felt so happy to be touched. Before she realised her uncle had noticed her reaction, her face was pushed to the side as she heard a loud slap sound. Amu's hand held her cheek to her face as she bit her lip in order to handle the stinging pain that spread across the side of her face.

"You don't like it, huh? You find me revolting, don't chuu? You dirty bitch, get inside your room" he opened her bedroom door and pushed her inside, slamming the door behind her.

The next day Amu stared at her reflection in the mirror. Just as she had guessed, a bruise had formed on her face. She couldn't go to school like this. She would just have to wait until she looked better. Amu sighed as she began to fulfil the day with chores and homework, before long she had finished both and went to her room. Suddenly her phone rang and Ikuto asked to see her. She unfortunately had to decline, hoping that she wasn't too suspicious. Once she had hung up she went to search for something. After a while of rummaging through her cupboard she pulled out a box that contained stacks of manga. Ikuto had reminded her of them. She used to read them all the time. Finding her old favourite she picked it up and began to read.

Before she knew it, it was already late. Amu's uncle hadn't returned that day yet. Amu decided she felt like going for a walk and went to her spot at the park. She leant up against the tree as she felt an urge to sing a song she used to sing with her parents. Before long she heard the sound of a violin coming from Ikuto. She smiled at seeing him, his playing was beautiful. She was sad when the song was over and when he came close to her panic struck her as she turned away from him. She didn't want him to find out. She was afraid of his reaction, of what he'd think of her. Amu was surprised when he had stoked her cheek as she rested her face against his hand. When he hugged her, her heart beat wildly and she hoped he couldn't hear it pounding against his chest. Amu felt safe and warm in his arms, she never wanted to leave them.


	6. Bittersweet

Ikuto strolled down the school hallway with Kukai by his side. They were headed to the cafeteria to grab some lunch. Ikuto had just asked Kukai if he knew much about Amu.

"Hmm, well everyone thinks she's cool, but, I just don't think she has any real friends, y'know?" he earnestly answered Ikuto's question when they arrived. They walked up to a table where some of Kukai's friends were sitting. Kukai stopped in front of the table before turning to Ikuto, and back to his friends while he started to introduce them to each other.

"Ikuto, this is Tadase, Nadeshiko, Yaya and Utau" he walked around the table as he stated their names and stopped behind Utau, leaning around her and kissing her on the cheek. Utau blushed and smiled.

"I got you ramen, too" she stated. "I bet I can eat mine faster than yours" she said playfully.

"You're on" he gave a grin, sitting down next to her. As they began their battle Ikuto saw Amu walking toward him. He had asked her to have lunch with him. Both of them sat down with the others and began to chat idly as they ate their lunches. Ikuto's mum had made them lunch. Amu had been staying with them since last night, after he had found her in the park. He had asked his mum if she could stay, trying to inform her of the desperation they were in, without telling her too much information that was personal to Amu. He didn't want to say anything Amu wouldn't be comfortable with. Luckily, his mother was understanding and let her stay in one of the spare rooms. Ikuto thought it was his mum's way of making up for forcing him to move house again. Besides, he could tell his mum liked Amu anyway.

"So, school athletics tomorrow" Tadase looked toward Amu.

"Oh, I'm so excited!" Yaya practically yelled.

"Mm, me too!" Kukai smiled.

_What a drag,_ Ikuto thought to himself. Ikuto couldn't help but notice Tadase staring at Amu, even while the others were replying to what he had said. Ikuto scowled. Tadase wasn't paying any of his other friends any attention.

"So, Amu, are you excited?" he gave her a sweet smile. Ikuto returned the smile with a glare as he rested his elbow on the table, head in hand as he faced Amu to see her reply.

"I guess" she shrugged and flicked some of her fringe away from her eye.

"Oh, you don't have to be so modest. You come first place every year. It's amazing!" he looked at her admiringly. Amu just shrugged as Ikuto made a 'tch' noise to himself. He didn't know that about her. But then again, he was sure Tadase knew less about her than he did. Ikuto noticed how Amu acted differently at school to how she did when they were at home. He wondered why. All too quickly the bell rang and the group groaned simultaneously.

* * *

Ikuto's mother groaned in aggravation as Amu tried not to laugh. They were in the kitchen together, as she had asked Amu if she wanted to do some baking with her.

"I just can't believe we don't have enough flour. I'm going to have to go get some, do you mind preparing the cream while I go out, Amu?" she gave her a questioning smile. Amu told her that of course it was no problem and so she grabbed her keys and rushed out the door. Amu smiled to herself, she really liked Souko. She was so nice to her and baking together reminded Amu of baking with her own mother. Amu took out a large silver bowl and began to start whipping some cream for the cake they were making. She happily hummed to herself as she did so and didn't notice Ikuto come into the room and walk up behind her. Amu had finished whipping the cream, and tipped her finger into the bowl to lift it and try it.

"Can I have a taste' Ikuto's husky breath made Amu jump as he took her hand and licked some cream from her finger. Amu stared at him in horror as she watched him lick his lips. She tried not to stare at those lips as her face turned crimson.

"W-w-what do you think you're doing, pervert!" she yelled as she stepped away from him.

"You just looked so appetising" he smirked at her and gave a fake yawn.

"W-what do you mean me?!" she held her arms up in front of her body, still blushing wildly.

"Woops, sorry, I meant the cream" he winked, turned and strolled away. Amu sighed in relief as he left the room, although her heart continued to pound rapidly in her chest. When she had calmed herself Ikuto's mother returned with the extra ingredients. Together, the two of them baked chocolate roll cake, filled with strawberries and cream. Once they finished they sat together and drank tea while tasting their creation. Souko told Amu about how Ikuto's father had left when he was young, and that she has had to work hard for the both of them. She told Amu that was why they moved house a lot, for the good job opportunities. Amu told her that she had done well in raising Ikuto, and that he was a good person. Souko smiled at this.

"And talented, too" she boasted. "Have you seen him play the violin? It was his father's. Ikuto's quite attached to it". Amu agreed when Souko exclaimed about how late it had gotten. She told Amu it was time for them to go off to bed and gave her a warm hug before telling her goodnight. As Amu went to bed that night she wondered how long she could stay like this. Stay happy, in a safe place. She was afraid her uncle would learn where she was. She was afraid of being so close by to him. But most of all, she was afraid of having to go back to him.


	7. Rivalry

Ikuto wiped his forehead as he calmed his breathing. Kukai came bounding over to him and slammed him with a high-five.

"Nice! We won!" he grinned from ear to ear.

"With you playing soccer, how couldn't we?" Ikuto gave a sideways smirk. Kukai slung his arm around Ikuto's shoulder as they walked off the field, continuing to point out and remind Ikuto of all his great shots throughout the game. Once they recovered, they headed over to where the girls' relay was being held. Yaya, Nadeshiko, Utau and Amu had formed a relay team and their race would be starting soon. They reached the running track where the girls were stretching and preparing for the race, heading to their positions across the track. Amu would be running last. Ikuto and Kukai found a good seat on the sidelines as the starter pistol signalled the beginning of the race, the noise from the shot echoing across the field. People started cheering as the first runners took off. The two boys watched intently as Yaya ran and passed it to Nadeshiko in second place. Nadeshiko passed it to Utau as the girl in the lane next to them overtook her. When the baton was passed to Utau, Kukai starting cheering at the top of his lungs, standing from his seat. Utau ran with all her might, still managing to look beautiful. She brought the team from third to second, only just behind first place. Ikuto was on the edge of his seat. He watched Amu begin to run as she held out her hand for the baton, as Utau swiftly passed it on. Amu took off. She sprinted with all her might, getting into first place. It quickly changed to second, then back to first as her competitor was really fast too, and eager to win. Ikuto's eyes wouldn't leave Amu as he willed her to beat the girl who was in the lane next to her. Amu looked effortlessly good as she ran; Ikuto couldn't help but admit to himself. It was nearing the end when Amu fell to the ground, sliding a bit along the track. Ikuto stood up as he saw Amu fall. He knew she didn't trip; she was clearly pushed when they were going around the corner. She quickly got up and kept running, finishing the race in second place, only by around 2 metres. As soon as she passed the finish line Amu fell to the ground, placing a hand on her ankle. Ikuto began to make his way over to her, walking down the stalls of seating. His Amu was hurt; he had to get to her. When he was on the ground level two girls blocked his path as they stuck out their chests and butts, asking Ikuto what year he was and if he wanted to spend time with them. They looked about a year below Ikuto. Ikuto frowned in aggravation and tried to go around them.

"Aw, c'mon, don't you want to hang out with us?" one of them batted her eyelashes at him as the other stuck her lips out a bit and looked up at him innocently.

"I'm busy." Ikuto finally got around them and as he began to continue heading toward Amu he looked over to see her being picked up by Tadase. He lifted her up and carried her bridal style toward the school building. Ikuto heard some girls swoon in the crowd.

"Just like a prince!" one of the girls sighed as her friends nodded in agreement.

Ikuto scowled as he made his way to the drink machine, he would get Amu one and meet her at the infirmary, where he guessed Tadase was taking her.

* * *

Amu blushed slightly as Tadase told her how great she was until her opposition cheated. He carried her into the infirmary and sat her down. The nurse wasn't there so he retrieved a bandage from the cupboard and knelt down to wrap it around her ankle. Amu told him she could do it but he insisted. Once he had finished he sat down next to Amu. Amu stared at her foot as it throbbed in pain until Tadase caught her attention by calling her name. She looked at Tadase, who was staring intently at her, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"H-Hnamori-san….I have to tell you something" he paused before continuing. "You're always on my mind. I've never met anyone like you. I…I really like you" he leaned closer to her.

Amu gasped as her eyes widened.

"T-Tadase….I…." suddenly they heard something from outside the door as it was the flung open. Ikuto walked into the room, straight over to Amu and took her arm. Amu was pulled up from her seat as Ikuto stood in front of her, in between herself and Tadase. He held one arm held out protectively in front of Amu.

"W-what is it?" Tadase asked nervously.

"Stay away from my Amu" Ikuto threatened.

"_Your_ Amu?" Tadase questioned.

"You heard me" he retorted. Tadase looked a little shocked to Amu, just as she was.

"You're interrupting us, Amu hasn't fully replied to what I told her-", Tadase didn't get to finish his sentence.

"Sorry." Ikuto stopped Tadase, "But I love Amu too. You can't have her, give up" Ikuto turned and left the room, dragging Amu along with him. Amu saw two drinks on the floor just outside the door. Ikuto must have been bringing her one. It was all happening so fast to Amu. After being dragged for a while Ikuto stopped in front of her and leaned against the wall of the corridor.

"Aren't you going to reply?" he looked at her expectantly. Amu stared at him for second.

"Huh?" she was confused due to all the events that just took place.

"I told you I love you" he said impatiently.

After a minute Amu laughed nervously and patted him on his shoulder saying how he was funny, and thanked him for helping her get out of there.

"What do you mean?" his irritated curiosity shone through.

"You said that to help me get away from Tadase, right? How did you know that I was clueless as how to respond? Thanks", she was genuinely glad she was pulled out of that situation. Although the confession made her really happy, she could feel herself getting carried away in the moment, and she didn't want to say anything she would regret. She barely knew Tadase, apart from the fact that he was her school's heartthrob. Amu didn't need another complication at the moment; she's already avoiding her uncle and living at Ikuto's place. Although she blushed at Tadase's confessed feelings, Amu knew how she truly felt, despite her resistance. It was painful to hear Ikuto confess to her, just to get rid of Tadase. She knew he said it to help her, but it actuality, it secretly hurt her. Deep down she wished it were real. She wished Ikuto loved her, just as she loved him.

* * *

**Confessions galore in this chapter. Poor Amu doesn't believe Ikuto :/ Stay tuned to read what happens next! R&amp;R :) **


	8. Confrontation

Ikuto was strolling down the road that led to his house with Amu walking alongside him. He carried a plastic bag full of drinks and snacks that they could eat when they were going to study together. He hoped it would give him some incentive not to fall asleep. Granted he was a little depressed after Amu hadn't believed him when he had confessed. He deserved a long nap to take his mind off things, however temporary it would be. Ikuto thought about how Amu hadn't said much during their trip to the convenience store as they turned into an alley way, which was a short cut to his house. Ikuto was staring at his feet as he walked, while he contemplated how he could make her feel better; so he could go back to enjoying teasing her. When he looked up from the gravel he stopped dead in his tracks at what was before him. A glare replaced his look of contemplation. He saw Amu glance at what he was looking at when her hands covered her mouth as she gasped in shock. Further down the road stood Amu's uncle who wore a pleased expression on his face. He began to take long strides toward them and Ikuto saw Amu take a few steps backwards, hands still held up in a defensive position. Ikuto stepped in front of her protectively as her Uncle was mere metres away.

"You!", Ikuto's hands bunched into fists as he was about to give Amu's Uncle a piece of his mind. Without warming Ikuto saw his arm come flying toward him before he got punched across the face and stumbled backwards. He turned toward the Uncle to fight back, in one swift motion, planting a punch on him in return. The Uncle touched his cheek as his eyes hardened. Ikuto knew he was in trouble after seeing the Uncle's change of countenance when he was suddenly punched again and fell to the ground. He had heard Amu yelp as he was struck down. Without hesitation the Uncle was above Ikuto, pinning him down by the neck as he relentlessly continued to punch his face. Ikuto couldn't do anything to fight back. Amu was screaming out in anguish. One last punch, and Ikuto's world was enveloped in darkness.

* * *

Amu's Uncle rose from being on top of Ikuto's body and took a few staggered steps back. He inspected his bloody hands, as if he were incredulous as to how the red stains had got there. Amu ran over to Ikuto's side, falling to her knees beside his face. Screaming his name, she lifts up his head to determine his health. She lets his head rest on her knees as she shakes his shoulders, begging him to wake up. Tears streaked her face as she willed him to be okay again. Amu looked up at her Uncle with a disgusted expression. He turns to look at her before approaching. Amu attempts to get to her feet but fails to stand as she stumbles backward, onto the ground. Her uncle grabs Amu's forearm and roughly yanks her to her feet.

"If you don't come home now, I'll make sure he doesn't wake up next time" his grip tightened as he threatened her. Amu winced and glanced down at Ikuto's beaten form before nodding at her Uncles request. A sickening smile spread across his face as her dragged Amu along behind him the entire way back to their house. His grip on her arm never ceased or loosened but all Amu could think about was how she had to protect Ikuto. The only way she could do that was through keeping her distance from him, so something like this never happens again. She cried at the thought of leaving him, not just for leaving him defenceless on the street, but leaving his side altogether. She thought about his warm, loving home with Souko as the tears involuntarily flowed down her face. This was for the best, he was better off without her putting him in danger. Amu gave a sad smile to herself at the thought of him smiling, safe and sound. Her face couldn't have gotten any paler as they arrived at the front of their house, and her Uncle threw her inside.

* * *

Ikuto's eye lids twitched before they slowly opened. His head was pounding as he pushed of the ground to sit up. Confusion clouded his judgement as to where he was. After clutching his head he remembered what had happened. Shock and anger built up inside him and his fist clenched involuntarily. Once he realised it was tense he looked down at his hand to see blood on it. That's when he thought he should go clean himself up. Using up all his energy, he rose from the ground and staggered to his house. He was relieved that his mother was still at work, so she didn't have to see him like this. She would go crazy with worry. He got out some first aid supplies that she kept in her bathroom, and began to clean his face of his blood. While he wiped himself clean, all he could think about was his poor Amu. He was ashamed to have been beaten down like that in front of her, but most of all because he couldn't protect her. The resolve to change the situation came on strong, and he was determined to see it through. He would fix this. He would help Amu. He would never make her cry again. He would see her smile. He finished cleaning up and slid down the wall to sit on the floor. He rested his head in his hands in defeat as he began to conjure up a plan to save Amu.

* * *

Amu stumbled into the house. Her Uncle slammed the door behind her. Amu froze on the spot as she anticipated her punishment.

"What do you have to say for yourself, you little slut?" the malice in his voice hit Amu hard as she began to shake.

"I-I'm sorry…I" Amu whispered but was cut off when her Uncle slapped her across her face. He roughly grabbed her chin, holding it up to look into his dark, wild eyes.

"That's for leaving. And if you ever try it again, it won't be such a light lesson that you receive" he warned. The hand that gripped her chin loosed as he raised it higher to stroke her cheek. He came close to her face.

"You know I missed youu", he smiled and Amu smelt his latest beverage on his breath. He then shoved her aside and told her to go to her room and to stay there. No food. No water. No boys. No fresh air. Amu subdued to her confinement. The hours passed as she lay on her bed in misery. She finally rose from her bed, drawn by the glowing moonlight to go outside. She stepped onto her balcony and gazed at the moon. She contemplated how she could save Ikuto from herself, and how she could save herself from her Uncle.


	9. Starlight

Amu let out a long sigh that she'd been holding back for a while. She was slowly slipping into despair. She didn't know what to do. She gazed up at the stars and lost herself in their wondrous beauty, as they glimmered in the vast sky. Suddenly she heard a noise break the silence and Amu's eyes widened in fear as a hand reached up from below her balcony, and rested on the railing.

_"A GHOST?! ", _Amu shouted internally. She was about to scream when Ikuto's head popped up, and he hauled himself onto the balcony. He sat on the railings edge as he looked up at Amu and grinned.

Amu was shocked to say the least, "Ikuto! How did you get up here?", she looked over the edge toward the ground.

"What do you mean? I climbed, idiot. Here", he held out his hand which carried a plastic bag. Amu hadn't noticed it until then due to the shock of his arrival. She peered into the bag and inspected the contents. In it was an array of sweets. Amu performed a lucky dip in which she picked a packet of biscuits. Ikuto returned his outstretched arm to his side as he began to choose one for himself.

"I thought you probably haven't had something to eat…I figured you like sweets", he took a bite of his own. Amu couldn't believe he was here, after what had happened. '_Why doesn't he stay away from me? Doesn't he know I'll only cause him trouble', _she couldn't help herself from questioning his motives.

"Ikuto, you have to go. If my uncle catches you here…"Amu trailed off as she watched Ikuto hop off of the railing and take a step towards her. He held her face on one side with his hand, brushing his thumb gently up and down her cheek.

He looked her straight in the eyes and told her genuinely, "I care about you, Amu". The way he said her name and looked at her so truthfully had Amu in a trance-like state as she reached up to gently brush his face, where bruises had formed. Ikuto appeared to savour the feeling of her hand before her leaned in closer to her face. Amu couldn't help but blush as they both held one another's face in their hands. She felt drawn to him as she leant in further. They were mere inches apart now and she could feel his soft breath on her skin. Ikuto closed the gap between them as he kissed Amu gently, wrapping his hand from her face to her neck as he kissed her deeper. Amu was in heaven. They broke apart and both smiled at each other. After staring at each other happily, not realising the lapse of time, Ikuto shifted his eyes away as he cleared his throat, breaking the bubble of longing.

"Here, try this one", he lifted his non-caressing hand up and held cake to her mouth.

_'Had he been holding that this whole time?'_ Amu took a bite, savouring the chocolate flavour. She licked her lips when she had finished, while looking at Ikuto, who was only staring at her lips.

"I want a taste too", he kissed her lips again, a lot quicker this time, but just as nice. He winked at her, and Amu laughed in response.

Her laughter ceased as she heard her Uncle's booming voice, "AMU! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Amu jolted and began to push Ikuto toward the balcony's edge.

"Quick! You have to go, quickly!" she desperately sent him away.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow" he stated more like a question, as he began to leave. Amu turned toward her room and hurried downstairs to face her Uncle.

* * *

Ikuto closed his front door quietly; he began to stealthily sneak back to his room. He was just about to begin his climb up the stairs but he froze like a statue when he heard his mother's voice from behind him.

"Where on earth have you been?" his mother crossed her arms in front of her chest as she gave him a stern glare. Ikuto slowly turned around to face his mother. She narrowed her eyes as he avoided eye contact with her.

"Ikuto! What happened to you?" the concern for her for her son shone through as she rushed to his side and inspected the bruises on his face.

"I'm fine", he stated nonchalantly as he shrugged, trying to absolve her worry. His mother frowned as anger rushed through her, anger towards whoever it was that had hurt her son.

"You're not fine! You're going to sit down _now _and tell me what happened" she firmly stated, in which Ikuto couldn't object. The two of them sat at the breakfast table where Ikuto began to tell his mother Amu's story over a hot cup of tea. His mother was shocked, and anxious for Amu's safety. Once Ikuto had nothing left to tell, she told him to go to bed. Ikuto begrudgingly went to his room, falling asleep while thinking about Amu. Little did he know his mother did the same, but not before planning to do something about Amu's position first.

Ikuto had awakened the next day feeling an overwhelming sense of determination. Sharing his desire to help Amu had lessened the pressure that had rested on his shoulders, he felt uplifted. He had got ready quickly that morning, eager to see Amu once again. He had managed to resist the urge to fall asleep during his classes. He strolled down the halls with Kukai by his side, who was talking to him about the soccer game that was on T.V the night beforehand. Just as they turned the corner Kukai bumped into Amu, literally.

"Ahh! Sorry Amu, wasn't watchin' where I was going," he grinned at her.

She shrugged in return, barely making eye contact with him, "No big deal".

Ikuto furrowed his eyebrows, wondering why she was acting this way in front of Kukai. Kukai didn't seem to find it abnormal in the slightest. They all went to the cafeteria and met up with the others to eat lunch. Ikuto observed Amu throughout lunch; she didn't utter a word to anyone, and just flicked her hair when someone looked in her direction. When they were leaving Ikuto told Kukai he needed to speak with Amu, and that he'd catch up with him later. He walked Amu to a secluded area of the school on their way to her classroom, where they could talk in private.

"Are you okay? You're acting so differently in front of the others compared to when were together, why is that?" Ikuto questioned.

Amu's eyes stared at the floor as they began to water; she looked like she was trying to hold back tears.

"I-I just can't be myself around them. Everyone has all these expectations from me. They think I'm stoic and cool, when I'm actually just lonely… and troubled. I don't know what to do…" Amu's voice shook as she confided in Ikuto. Ikuto got the impression that she'd never shared this with anyone before.

"All you have to do is be yourself, you'll be fine. I love who you are, they will too" he smiled a great grin at her. She let the tears fall and rested her head on his shoulder as he rubbed her back gently.


	10. Promise

**New chapter, yay~**

* * *

The school bell began to chime and Amu packed up her belongings. She glanced around the classroom as the students began to discuss their afterschool plans with one another. At school, all of the girls in her class chatted openly about their problems and interests, always encouraging each other. Amu wished she had friends that she could be was close with. She shook her head, telling herself to stop daydreaming and grabbed her bag in one swift motion, as she headed out the door. Amu was walking toward the school gate when she spotted Ikuto leaning up against it-waiting for her. Amu saw him yawn and when he noticed her he stood up straight and stretched as she approached. They both smiled at one another and began to walk home side by side.

As soon as they stepped outside of the school's premises they were interrupted, "Hinamori-san!" Amu whirled her head behind her and was surprised to see Tadase eagerly waiting for her behind the school gates.

"May I please speak with you for a moment?" he asked shyly, glancing from her, to Ikuto, then to the ground. Amu looked behind her and told Ikuto that she'd catch up with him later. He furrowed his brows in annoyance then shrugged and strolled away as Amu gave her attention to Tadase.

"I-I got these tickets to the planetarium. Would you go with me?" he blushed as he asked Amu out on a date. Amu returned the blush but there was no smile present. She still hadn't had the chance to properly turn him down. She wondered why he had even taken a liking to her in the first place.

"Tadase, would you mind me asking, what is it about me that you like?" Amu asked him expectantly.

"W-well it's a little embarrassing but...I really admire your cool personality!" Tadase confessed as his cheeks turned a bright shade of red.

Amu inwardly sighed. That's not what she's like at all! Why can't they see that? Ikuto is the only one. The only one who knows who she really is-who appreciates her for herself, and not an attitude. Amu's insecurities rose to the surface; as a mix of despair and anger towards everyone, including herself. Before she knew it- she had given Tadase a piece of her mind. Hot tears began to streak down her face.

Amu ignored them as she looked Tadase straight in the eye (who was shocked to see this reaction from her) and raised her voice at him, "Next time you should get to know someone before you tell them you like them!", her voice shifted to a whisper, "You-you don't even know me..", with that she turned on her heel and ran home, leaving behind a stunned Tadase to watch her disappear into the abyss of suburban streets.

* * *

Ikuto growled. He was annoyed at himself for leaving Amu with that kid, but he didn't want to seem overbearing. He sighed, swinging his school bag over his shoulder as he walked up the last stretch of road that leads to his house. When will Amu grow up and realise that he's in love with her? He swore she was so childish in that sense. But her essence is in fact so mature and strong. She'd been through a lot, and still always looked on the bright side of life.

Ikuto was drawn out of his reverie as he noticed his mother at Amu's place. Instantly, Ikuto knew something was wrong. His mother had her hands on her hips, something she only did when she was mad, and by mad he meant _angry. _Ikuto approached as he reached his house. He could make out what they were saying now-wait, they were shouting.

"If you _don't _get your act together, next time I _will _call the police! Amu may not want to, but I'm perfectly fine with sending you to jail!" Souko spat at Amu's Uncle. Ikuto's eyes widened as he watched on.

"Listen you-"Amu's Uncle began but he was cut off.

"And if you lay _one finger _on my son again, you'll be sorry", with that Souko crossed her arms in front of her chest and turned abruptly, storming back to her house. She was so riled up that she didn't even notice Ikuto standing there until she reached the front door. She looked up at Ikuto in horror then yanked him inside the house.

"My goodness, I'm so glad Amu wasn't with you! Imagine if she saw that!" she panicked. Ikuto led her to the breakfast table and sat her down, telling her to compose herself. His mother took a deep breath and let it out slowly-solely concentrated on the breath.

"What were you thinking? You could have got hurt! I can handle him myself", Ikuto scolded his mother who just returned his worried expression with a soft, sad, smile.

"Don't you think that's what Amu believes too? That she doesn't want to trouble anybody. That she can handle it on her own," her face had turned serious as she tried to get Ikuto to put himself in Amu's shoes.

Ikuto was taken aback. He hadn't thought about that.

"I got home from work early and saw he was home, I just couldn't help myself. I had to say _something_" she put a hand to her head and shook it slightly. Ikuto nodded in understanding. He wanted to help too. They both cared about Amu. Just as he thought that, they heard a knock on the front door which opened to reveal the very person that was on their minds. Amu didn't look very happy, Ikuto noticed as he frowned. What did that stupid kid do? While he was thinking of kicking Tadase his mother had stood up and walked over to Amu. Amu gave her best effort of a smile at her, but his mother knew she needed comfort, and pulled Amu into a hug. Amu hugged back and they held on tightly. Ikuto's mother pulled away, placing her hands on Amu's shoulders with a serious expression, "Amu sweetie, I just want you to know that you can always come to me for anything; no matter what. You're always welcome here," she stopped to smile kindly at Amu before continuing, "You're part of the family now, like my very own daughter", at this point Amu was silently crying, the tears were falling down her cheeks uncontrollably.

"Oh goodness, I didn't mean to make you cry! I'm sorry", she gently squeezed her shoulders, with tears in her own eyes.

"No, I-I'm sorry, I'm just… really happy, thankyou", Amu smiled genuinely. Ikuto chuckled at the scene, glad to hear his mother's view and that Amu was okay.

"Right! Well, I'm going to get started on dinner, you two go relax" she smiled, gesturing toward Ikuto as she left to the kitchen. Ikuto grabbed a tissue from the bench and handed it to Amu.

"So, did the little prince make you cry?" he stuck out his tongue. Amu frowned at him in response as she wiped her face clean with the tissue in annoyance.

"Ikuto! You-"she was cut off when Ikuto leant down to whisper in her ear.

"You know I would never make you cry" his breath kissed her ear as he saw Amu blush.

"I-is that a promise?" she managed to get out.

"It's a promise" he moved his lips from hovering over her ear to her cheek as he gently kissed it. With that straightened his back, smiling at her flustered expression.

That was when Ikuto knew that he too, was going to do his best to make Amu happy.

* * *

**The Uncle got told! Review :)**


End file.
